This invention relates to a race recording system, and more particularly relates to a race recording and display system for determining the timing and relative position of a number of entries participating in a racing event and calculating and displaying race status information therefrom.
There are many known systems for identifying and timing a plurality of objects moving along a racing course or passing over a reference line and conveying the status of the identity and timing information to racing enthusiasts. Several conventional methods for conveying racing status information include direct audio announcement by a race observer, taking a photograph at the finish line of the racing course and direct observation of the race via spotters for a television broadcast. Such methods are limited at best and are at times unacceptable for fully apprising racing enthusiasts of race status information.
In the recent past, electronic techniques have developed to more readily identify and more accurately provide racing entry time and race status information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,907 to Edwards discloses an electronic race calling system capable of determining the order and relative positioning of multiple race entries. The system includes a plurality of pickup loops stationed at call points around a fixed racing track. The loops co-act with transmitters carried by several race entries, the transmitters operating on distinct frequencies. Signals received by the loops are transferred over a common transmission line to individual channel logic sections where each entry is identified and the time interval between the entry's consecutive loop crossings is determined. The information is transferred and displayed on boards at a racetrack. Such a race calling system, however, is cumbersome and costly to adapt to lengthy racing courses. For example, cross-country races or long distance road rallies would require multiple loops at multiple positions along each racing course. Loops must be positioned within a track of the racing course in such a way as not to disturb racing entries passing over. This requires sophisticated equipment, intricate installation and great care.
In an apparent attempt to overcome difficulties arising from increasing numbers of race entries over a larger racing course, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,307 to Rebetez et al. discloses an arrangement for identifying and timing a plurality of vehicles crossing over a reference line. The arrangement uses a radioelectric signal radiated by a transmitter-receiver at a fixed station that is modulated by a low frequency "synchronous" signal associated with a moving station mounted upon each vehicle. The arrangement allows for an instant determination of each vehicle passing over a reference line. A transmitter-receiver (moving station) within each vehicle receives the radioelectric signal from the fixed station, modulates the received signal with the low frequency signal, and transmits the modulated signal to the fixed station. The fixed station therefrom determines the identity and time of passage of each moving vehicle at the reference line in conjunction with a microcomputer. Although such a system may be accurate, it becomes costly to install a transmitter/receiver within a large number of vehicles participating in a racing event.
Accurate timing of each of a plurality of participants competing in an athletic racing event and calculating and communicating the related race status information has long been a challenge to racing coordinators. In a long distance running race, for example, multiple long distance runners are bunched or crowded together at the start of the race but thin out as the long distance race progresses. It is both impractical because of weight considerations and because of the cost to outfit each runner with a transmitter or transmitter/receiver. It is therefore difficult to accurately track each runner and display each runner's race status information during various portions of the race. Still, each individual runner's time and place information is crucial for a race reviewer to understand the scoring at different positions along the race, especially for a team-scored long distance running event.
Efforts to accurately time and record running athletes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,764 to Peterson et al. discloses an apparatus which electronically times and records a running athlete traveling over a defined course. The apparatus includes a plurality of ultrasonic detectors positioned at predetermined intervals along the course. The detectors produce and transmit a sequence of ultrasonic signals which are reflected by the passing runner and received at respective detectors, transferred to an RF receiver in a video recording and timing apparatus to compute the lapsed time of each runner's travel. The runner's time is superimposed on a video recording allowing a runner's athletic ability to later be evaluated. The apparatus, however, falls short in its ability to time and record the progress of a plurality of runners along a defined course. The above-described apparatus is incapable of distinguishing between more than one runner on the racing course at one time.
It can be seen from the preceding discussion that conventional apparatus and methods for electronic timing and recording of moving entries participating in a racing event are unable to simply and economically determine timing and relative positioning information for individual and multiple racing entries traveling along various racing courses whereby such determined racing timing and positioning information can be communicated to interested racing viewers.